Harmonious Affinity: #1 - Win Some, Lose Some
by Freeze
Summary: 1st in it's series. When they both make a grave mistake, can Tai and Sora's relationship survive? Robbie Williams kicks it off.
1. Win Some, Lose Some (Robbie Williams)

  
  


  
  


Legal stuff: I don't own any of the Digimon characters, nor do I own any of Robbie Williams's songs. I'm just borrowing them for a while =). 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Win Some, Lose Some**

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Tai walks down the street. The camera flashes back to moments of him with Sora.

  
  


(We didn't think it'd last beyond summer. I met her father, she met my mother. We didn't have anywhere else to go.)

  
  


The camera shows Tai and Sora laying together in a field, she picks a dandelion and blows the seeds to the wind. 

  
  


(She said to me, "When we grow older," "Will we still need young love on our shoulders?" "Does it just fade away?" "Will we ever know?")

  
  


The scene changes to a fight between Sora and Tai, ending with Tai slamming the door behind him, then to a party Tai is attending Sora is not there, a pretty girl named Nicole approaches Tai and kisses him. It is clear Tai has tried to drown his depression with alcohol as he passionately kisses her back. 

  
  


(She touched my face and called me her lover. I never thought that I'd need another.)

  
  


It is the next morning Tai wakes up with Nicole beside him. Remembering nothing, he gets up, dresses, and leaves. Meanwhile Sora wakes by Yamato

  
  


(Your cool. . .Suburban sun. Your fooling everyone, You win some, You lose some.)

  
  


Tai is on the subway trying to replay the events from before. Unfortunately, they are all erased by his drinking. Meanwhile Sora is horrified. What has she done? The camera cuts to Tai walking to the apartment.

  
  
  
  


(I didn't know what we had found. Just caught the bus and rode it to town. She wouldn't notice anything else but me.) 

  
  


Tai opens the door. He hears sounds of commotion coming form the bedroom. He runs and opens the door. Only to find Sora and a half-naked Yamato. 

  
  


(Your cool. . .Suburban sun. Your fooling everyone.)

  
  


He stands there outraged, yet feels ignorant because he knows he did the exact same thing with Nicole.

  
  


(You win some. You lose some.)

  
  


Happy times with her play through his head.

  
  


(Dancing at discos. And moaning at phone bills, Torremolinos and sun-burnt in high heels. Swap it and sell it, and drop and smell it. All those years together. . . . . . . .)

  
  


(She touched my face and called me her lover I never thought that I'd need another. 

Your cool. . .Suburban sun. Your fooling everyone, You win some, You lose some.

Your cool. . .Suburban sun. Your fooling everyone, You win some, You lose some.)

  
  


He stares at her then faced with no other choice leaves. As he walks down the street he fades out as does the song.

  
  


(Now it's gone, Now it's gone.)

  
  


(You win some, you lose some.)

  
  


Now it's gone, Now it's gone.)

  
  


(You win some, you lose some.)

  
  


Now it's gone, Now it's gone.)

  
  


(You win some, you lose some.)

  
  
  
  


(Now it's gone, Now it's gone.)

  
  


(You win some, you lose some.)

  
  
  
  


A car pulls up in front of Tai, It is Nicole she offers Tai a ride and they leave.

  
  


(Win Some.)


	2. Break Me, Shake Me (Savage Garden)

  
  


Digimon

  
  


**Legal stuff**: I don't own any of the Digimon characters, nor do I own any of Savage Garden's songs. I'm just borrowing them for a while =). 

  
  
  
  


This is I guess #2 out of four the last one being "Win Some, Lose Some". Uh, anyway this is Tai's POV right now, and the song is "Break Me, Shake Me" by Savage Garden (reallllllly good CD, both of them.)

  
  
  
  


**BREAK ME, SHAKE ME**

Tai lays in his bed with Nicole, in his apartment. Lying there he thinks about what he has done. Savage Garden's "Break Me, Shake Me" starts.

  
  


(I never thought I'd change my opinion again.)

  
  


Tai thinks about Sora, all the pain she must be suffering.

  
  


(But you moved me in a way that I've never known. You moved in a way that I've never known)

  
  


Tai thinks about all the fights with Sora he's had, how he could always make up with her. Why did she go to him this time?

  
  


(But straight away you just moved into position again. You abused me in a way that I've never known)

  
  


Yamato. . .

  
  


(You abused me in a way that I've never known)

  
  


Scenes from his fight with Sora flood his mind, a broken vase, him shaking her violently, A scream of "I hate you" then a slammed door.

  
  


(So, Break me, shake me, hate me, take me over. When the madness stops, then you will be alone.)

  
  


Sora sinks to her knees and sobs. 

  
  


(Just, Break me, shake me, hate me, take me over. When the madness stops, then you will be alone.)

  
  


Tai storms out and heads down the street, he is soon found at a party, surrounded by many beer bottles.

  
  


(So you're the kind who deals with games in the mind, )

He downs another

  
  


(You confuse me in a way that I've never known. You confuse me in a way that I've never known. )

  
  


The same awful scene runs through his head, now pounding over the noise of the party and the beer,

  
  


(So, Break me, shake me, hate me, take me over. When the madness stops, then you will be alone. So won't you, Break me, shake me, hate me, take me over. When the madness stops, then you will be alone.)

  
  


Tai is nearly passed out, he hangs on the couch as she approaches him.

  
  


(She says, "I can help you, but what do you say? 'Cause it's not free baby. You'll have to pay.")

  
  


Tai reaches up to her and kisses her, follows her back to a bedroom. Sora is doing the same with Yamato.

  
  


(You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading.)

  
  


Tai kisses Nicole. . . Sora kisses Yamato. . . a beer bottle falls. . .The camera does a couple of three-sixties.

  
  


We go back to Tai in the bed. 

  
  


(God, don't you know that I live with a ton of regret, 'cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known, but then I accused you in a way that you've never known)

  
  


Tai looks at Nicole making his whole accusation void.

  
  


(But you hurt me in a way that I've never known . . . )

  
  


He has to get away, to make up with her.

  
  


(Break me, shake me, hate me, take me over. When the madness stops, then you will be alone. So won't you, break me, shake me, hate me, take me over. When the madness stops, then you will be alone.)

  
  


(Break me, shake me, hate me, take me over. When the madness stops, then you will be alone, Break me, shake me, hate me, take me, make me. Break me, break me, shake me, hate me, take me.)

  
  


He closes the door and leaves

  
  


(Break me.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Lover After Me (Savage Garden)

  
  


Digimon

  
  


**Legal stuff**: I don't own any of the Digimon characters, nor do I own any of Savage Garden's songs. I'm just borrowing them for a while =). 

  
  
  
  


This is I guess #3 out of 4 the last one being "Break Me, Shake Me." Uh, anyway this is Sora's POV right now, and the song is "The Lover After Me" by Savage Garden (reallllllly good CD, both of them, buy them!) 

  
  
  
  


**The Lover After Me**

  
  


We see Sora walking down the street thought's of Tai flood her mind, she pushes them back.

  
  


(Here I go again, I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today.)

  
  


She remembers how Yamato had just left her, the pain she felt as Tai jumped into that car.

  
  


(It's been seven months and counting. You've moved on, I still feel exactly the same.)

  
  


She passes the restaurant where she had her first date with Tai, the park that sometimes they would just lay in and do nothing for hours.

  
  
  
  


(It's just that everywhere I go, all the buildings know your name like, photographs and memories of love.)

  
  


She stops and chokes back the tears that she knows are coming.

  
  


(Steel and granite reminders, the city calls your name, and I can move on.)

  
  


We cut to a scene of Sora in her room, she looks awful, as though she has been crying all night. She remembers all the days she just couldn't do it anymore, just couldn't get out of bed. 

  
  
  
  


(Ever since you've been gone. The lights go out the same. The only difference is, you call another name)

  
  


She had seen him with her, and told him how happy she was with them, silently crying inside.

  
  


(To your love, to your lover now. To your love. The lover after me.)

  
  


Slowly, she starts again, pained by all the memories of him, her 'friends' had gotten her dates. . .

  
  


(Am I all alone in the universe? There's no love on these streets. I have given mine away to a world, that didn't want it anyway.)

  
  


. . .and how those 'friends' told her that she was better off without him.

  
  


(So this is my new freedom? It'sfunny_. __I _don't remember being chained.)

  
  


How could they tell her that? Didn't they see she missed him? Every part of him, even the way he always woke her up so early they could see the sunrise.

  
  
  
  


(But nothing seems to make sense anymore. Without you I'm always twenty minutes late.)

  
  


She collapses and cries, It was all gone.

  
  


(Ever since you've been gone. The lights go out the same. The only difference is, you call another name.)

  
  


All gone, these tears were for him.

  
  


(To your love, to your lover now. To your love. The lover after me.)

  
  


All the times she's woken up and looked at his pillow, hoping to see him there, she picks up a picture of him.

  
  


(And time goes by so slowly. The nights are cold and lonely.)

  
  


Praying for him please to come back to her.

  
  


(I shouldn't be holding on, but I'm still holding on for you.)

  
  


She breaks down and sobs. Realizing the futility of her prayers.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


We come back to her on the street. She gets up and leaves and goes to his apartment. 

  
  


(Here I go again, I promised myself, I wouldn't think of you today.)

  
  


She knocks . . . "Please, God, Tai. Please be home."

  
  
  
  


(But I'm standing at your doorway. I'm calling out your name. Cos' I can't move on.)

  
  


She stops and falls down . . . sobbing loudly.

  
  


(Ever since you've been gone. The lights go out the same. The only difference is, you call another name. To your love, to your lover now. To your love. The lover after me.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Don't Let It End (Styx)

**Digimon**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Digimon" characters, nor do I own any of STYX's songs, this is the work of a fan and is in not intended to get me sued, I don't own 'em I just use 'em

  
  
  
  


Ha, ha, #4 there won't be no more. (At least in this series) If you've been good little boys and girls you read the other three, if not go read 'em. Any-who, this is the last one, it has been a week since "The Lover After Me" and this time its STYX's (Yes, you have to capitalize it!) "Don't Let It End"

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Don't Let It End******

  
  


Tai sits alone in his apartment holding a photograph of him and Sora

  
  


(What can I do? Pictures of you still make me cry.)

  
  


He was ashamed at what he had become, he didn't go out anymore, he just stayed in bed, thinking of her.

  
  


(Trying to live without your love, it's so hard to do.)****

  
  


That's it he says, I have to call her. I can't take it anymore.****

  
  


**(**Some nights I wake up, I look at your pillow. Hoping that I'll see you there.)

  
  


His life had become nothing without her. Even his parents were upset with him, they told him to move on, that they were ashamed that he had been fired and that he would have to move back in with them.

  
  


(But I get up each day, not much to say, I've nowhere to go. Loneliness fills me up inside, 'cause I'm missing you.)****

  
  


He barely managed to speak words as she picked up.

  
  


(So if you'll give us a chance to remember, the love we had once together. Wait and see, time is all that we really need.)

  
  


"Sora,"

  
  


(I'm praying you won't say no, I mean to tell you.)

  
  


"I love you."

  
  


(Don't let it end, baby we could have so much more. Don't let it end**, **honeyplease don't walk out that door.)

  
  


"Tai, I-"

  
  


(I'm telling you baby, I've made my mistakes. But I'll make you this promise to do what it takes. I'll be there to protect you, and hold you tight. You've got my loving' baby, every single night**.)******

  
  


**"**No, Sora please let me finish. I want you. I need you,"****

  
  


**(**Don't let it end, I'm begging you don't let it end this way, Don't let it end, I'm begging you don't let it end this way**.)******

  
  


We shift to Sora, he was the only one she really loved, she had become nothing without him, she can only imagine the pain he must feel. 'Yes, Tai! I love you!' she wanted to scream it, but something held her back. If she loved him, why couldn't she say it?

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Please, Sora I'm sorry for what I did, I love you. I can't do this without you." he spoke these words to her: "Don't let it end, Baby we could have so much more. Don't let it end, honey please don't walk out that door. Don't let it end, I'm begging you don't let it end this way. Don't let it end, I'm begging you don't let it end this way."****

  
  


Sora knew he meant every word, they had both made some mistakes, but she knew that deep down he felt it was his fault. She knew he would find some way to make it up to her. She knew she loved him.

"Tai, it's not your fault,"

  
  


(What will I do if you say were through? I need you to stay.)

  
  


"I love you too, Tai"

  
  


(Honey, don't let it end this way.)****

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *The End* * *

  
  
  
  


So, whad ja' think, I thought it was pretty good for my first try. Review please even one word reviews such as just "Cool" are appreciated. Thank you for reading my series. 

-Freeze


End file.
